Broken Memories
by xSweet Snowdropsx
Summary: It all started with the Noahs’ game. Allen Walker has exactly one month to restore his friends memories back, or the Noahs will kill them all. Too bad that there are many rules and restrictions that apply.


I also changed my pen name. it used to be unwantedstranger.

Yeah, so this is a story that I just thought about, but never got the chance to actually write it. And, I'm just too lazy to work on my other story. Also I have no idea as to whether or not continue on with this story. If people like it then I'll continue. So I'll let you decide.

SUMMARY!

It all started with the Noahs' game. Allen Walker has exactly one month to restore his friends memories back, or the Noahs will kill them all. Too bad that there are many rules and restrictions that apply. And that all of his friends have different personalities.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except that this is MY idea and plot.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

When Allen woke up, all he could see was white. At first he thought that he had been captured by those nice people in white clothing and pointy needles, but then he quickly realized that if Lavi wasn't in with him, then Allen was wrong in his guess. Another possible reason as to why he is there was that he could have died. It was a reasonable, due to the fact that he nearly got killed by one of the Noahs (Road to be exact) in one of his latest battle. But he didn't have any wounds where he should have had.

"If I'm not in the mental hospital with Lavi, and I'm not dead…then where am I?" thought Allen to himself. His answer came in through the door with a loud slam.

"Ah, so you're awake shounen." said the dark-skinned, smoking Noah. "How nice. That means I don't have to waste time finding a bucket and a sink. How do you feel?"

"Where have you taken me? I thought I was fighting against you people with my friends. And now, I'm all healed and …alone." said Allen quite calmly. He was desperately trying not to hit the guy in front of him, however, he might lose to the dark side of his gray identity. (1)

"Ah, and alone you'll be for the next month. All of us Noahs have been bored lately and the Earl has agreed to our plan. See kid, we've captured you and your friends. We, that is to say, Road, altered their memories. They no longer refer to themselves as 'Exorcists' or 'Apostles of God' but now as 'humans'," said Tyki, walking closer and closer to Allen. "They're somewhere in this world that we transported to and your objective is to find them."

"And for what purpose did you take my friends for?!" yelled Allen. He was interrupted by Tyki's laugh. Chills ran down his spine, the very sound of it made his skin crawl.

"Didn't I say it shounen? We're BORED! We all need excitement in our lives once in a while. And don't worry, we won't harm them or anything…yet."

"Yet…What do you mean, yet?" cried out Allen, inching back to the wall as Tyki got into Allen's personal bubble.

"Well, as I have said, we are bored, and we get bored TOO easily, therefore, we decided that if you don't get all of your friends memories back in a month, then we unleash hell onto you and everything you hold dear."

"Very cliché line right there. What if I refuse?" asked Allen, not wanting to play some ridiculous games that the Noah made up from his twisted mind.

"You don't get to choose. You will play this game shounen, and you can't use your innocence during it. If you do, we'll torture your friends, unleash akuma everywhere, and make you look even more of a freak." said Tyki quietly, yet with an threatening aura to him. "So…will you play our game?" Allen could do the one thing his body allowed him to do with a pedophile standing close to him.

Allen kicked Tyki in his groin area. (2)

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Well there you have it. This is the extremely short preview of my new story. I am currently in a writer's block for _**D. Gray in Ouran**_ so I'm writing this. If you want this story to continue on, just review of PM me I don't mind.

ALSO! If I'm to continue this, should I put in a crossover with a different anime like I have been doing with all my other stories, or should I just keep it AU with D. Gray-Man? And with what anime?

(1) You know how people (Lavi, Lenalee etc…) comments on his dark side and some people comment on his white side. White plus black equals gray.

(2) Highly doubtful as to whether or not Allen would actually do this, but I felt like it should happen. Remember: fanFICTION.


End file.
